<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to be alone. Alone with you, does that make sense? by jo_saltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891627">I want to be alone. Alone with you, does that make sense?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz'>jo_saltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, F/F, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_saltz/pseuds/jo_saltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of sprinf break and the supersquad decide to have a day of fun. What better way to do that then going to a carnival.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The supersquad get stuck on the ferris wheel in which Hope and Josie so happen to be on the same cart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to be alone. Alone with you, does that make sense?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not read this over so if I misspelled anything, im sorry.</p><p>Anyways,  enjoy! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It's the middle of spring and the supersquad decide to have a fun day, so one saturday afternoon the group meets up in the library to plan.</p><p>They are all sitting on the couches. Josie sitting beside Lizzie and Mg, Rafael and Kaleb on the two person chair and Landon on the floor. Hope took the single chair across the couch Josie is sitting at. </p><p>"So there's bowling, swimming, golfing, partying, picnics. What are y'all in the mood for?" Rafael asks. </p><p>"I feel like bowling would be fun. I'd beat all of y'all." Mg says proudly.</p><p>"Oh please, you can't even pick up the bowling ball. Not even with your super strength." Kaleb says and everyone laughs.</p><p>"Shut up. Yes I can." He pouts.</p><p>"Whatever helps you sleep at night babe." Lizzie pats him on the back. </p><p>Josie watches him slump back into the couch with the biggest pout she's ever seen on his face making her giggle. </p><p>Hope watches her and smiles, somehow being able to hear the soft giggle from her chair. Suddenly brown meets blue and Hope freezes. She stops breathing for a while, being mesmerized by the girls eyes. She could get lost in those eyes forever.</p><p>Josie blushes when they make eye contact and returns the smile with her own soft one. She notices Hope's widen a little when she does. </p><p>They're brought out of their trance when Lizzie starts speaking.</p><p>"I heard there's a carnival in town today. We should go." She suggests.</p><p>Everyone is quick to agree with her. They plan on the time and that they will meet up in the same spot before they all start going their seperate ways.</p><p>Josie takes her time grabbing her things and when she turns around to walk out she watches Landon make his way towards Hope who doesn't look very amused into talking with the curly hair boy.</p><p>She stands there for a few minutes but then regains movement in her feet and starts making her way towards the exit.</p><p>Hope doesn't pay attention to a word Landon is saying, to busy watching the brunette leave the library. It's only when she's fully gone that she looks at Landon.</p><p>"Listen, Landon there's nothing to talk about okay. It's over, we are over." She says </p><p>"Why?" Landon asks defeated.</p><p>"I just don't love you anymore. I care about you, but only as a friend. I kind of have someone else in my heart." She looks at him apologetically.</p><p>"It's Josie isn't it?"</p><p>Her eyes widen when he says that. "What?" </p><p>He looks at her unamused. "Hope, I saw how you two were looking at each other a while ago. You were basically drooling over her." </p><p>"Okayyyy. I'm uh going to go get ready. Bye Landon, I will see you later." She says walking past him in a rush so he doesn't tease her.</p><p>She hears him yell after her to but doesn't stop until she is in her room. Finally being able to breathe and cool down, she looks at the time and notices she still has about an hour or two befroe she has to leave. </p><p>She decides to go take a nice warm shower to take up some time instead of doing absolutely nothing.</p><p>She stays there for almost an hour before getting out and wrapping herself in a towel. She makes her way to her drawer when she hears a knock on her door. </p><p>She goes to open the door even though she is practically naked and doesn't want to keep the person waiting. She immediately regrets it when she opens the door, revealing Josie standing on the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>"Josie hey. Can I help you with anything?" She asks awkwardly.</p><p>Josie, who has her head pointed at the ground to hide her blush and so she won't die at the sight of the shorter girl in a towel. </p><p>"I was just coming to say hey. Lizzie is busy getting ready and well I'm already done so I wanted to see you wanted to spend the last hour together. But uh I'll come back later." </p><p>Josie turns to walk away but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.</p><p>"I'd love to hang out. Come in." Hope smiles.</p><p>She closes the door once they are inside and Josie goes to sit on her bed. She takes the time to admire the brunette's outfit. </p><p>She's wearing a black skirt and a white and pink sleeveless shirt, added with black healed ankle boots. </p><p>Feeling eyes on her, Josie turns to look at Hope. When she gives her a small shy smile, bringing Hope out of her trance. </p><p>"I'm going to go change real quick." She says grabbing her clothes and rushes to her bathroom. </p><p>Josie nervously fidgets with her fingers the entire time. She's had a crush on Hope for the longest of time and when she heard that Hope broke up with Landon, she saw that as her window. </p><p>Hope walks out of the bathroom and sits next to Josie on the bed. </p><p>"So what you want to do for the next hour?" She asks. </p><p>"Could you show me how to paint?" Josie asks shyly.</p><p>Hope smiles at the girls shyness and nods excitedly. She's never shown anyone her paintings or let alone shown anyone how to paint. Josie asking her to show her just made butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>She grabs the paint brushes and a canvas and sets it up around her paints. Once she sets everything up the way she always does she walks over to Josie and extends her hand, gesturing her to get up. </p><p>"Thanks." Josie whispers with a small smile. </p><p>Hope leads her to the canvas and gives her a paint brush. </p><p>"Okay now. We are going to paint this." Hope puts down a small cactus next to them. </p><p>Josie nods and dips the paintbrush into the brown paint. She moves it to thw canvas and pauses. </p><p>"How do I start?" She asks, causing Hope to chuckle. </p><p>"Here." Hope gets behind her and presses her front to Josie's back. The action causes Josie to gasp softly. Hope hides a smirk as she puts her chin on her shoulder and moves her hand onto Josie's. </p><p>She moves their hands towards the canvas and starts painting, letting Josie feel the movement of their hands. </p><p>Thing is, Josie isn't even paying attention to the painting. No, she has her eyes on Hope's face with a small smile. She only turn her attention away when Hope glances at her.</p><p>That's how the two spend the rest of their time painting, talking, and laughing together. Hope flirting with her every once in a while. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>The supersquad is walking around the carnival and playing games and eating the junk food that is being sold around. </p><p>"Oh ring toss! Let's go!" Josie exclaims excitedly and pulls Hope with her by the hand. </p><p>"One set or two?" The young lady asks with a small smile. </p><p>"One please." Hope says. </p><p>She takes the set of 5 rings and stands in position, trying to pick where to throw each one. She glances at Josie, who is bouncing on her toes a little. She laughs and turns back towards the bottles.</p><p>"Okay Hope, you got this. You got this." She whispers to herself. </p><p>She throws the first ring and lands it right in the middle. The next two land near the side and the other two land near the first one. </p><p>Josie jumps in excitement and goes to hug Hope tightly. Hope returns the hug with a chuckle. </p><p>"Which one do you want?" Hope asks once they pull away. </p><p>"The panda." She smiles.</p><p>The lady from the stand hands her the mid sized panda and Hope hands it to Josie. Who takes it and hugs it tightly. Hope is very sure that it the panda were a human, it'd be dead from lack of oxygen. </p><p>Over on the other side, the rest of the supersquad are watching the two girls with amusement and unsurprised expressions.</p><p>"Those two oblivious gays." Lizzie says. </p><p>"I don't think they're oblivious Lizzie. I just think that both of them are afraid to make a move, having a feeling that it'll ruin their friendship if it went wrong." Rafael says. </p><p>"Well good thing they have us because we are so going to help them. Hosie will be official by the end of the night." Lizzie states as she stands in a superhero position.</p><p>"What the hell is a Hosie?" Landon asks.</p><p>"Hope and Josie's name merged together. Ugh, keep up birdboy."</p><p>Mg turns to look at them with a clueless face. "Okay but how are we going to do that?" </p><p>"Easy. Follow me because we are going to the ferris wheel." And just like that, Lizzie gets Hope and Josie, telling them where they are going. </p><p>They get in line and wait for their turn. It's a pretty long line if you ask Hope but she doesn't complain because she really hopes to get to be the one stuck with Josie on the top. </p><p>"It's very cloudy." Josie says next to her. </p><p>Hope looks up at the sky and notices that it indeed is cloudy. "Huh, yes it is. But hey at least we can still see the sunset on the other side of the sky." She smiles. </p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Josie says.</p><p>After about ten minutes of standing in the line, it's finally their turn to get on. The worker tells them to get into a pair of two or three. </p><p>Mg and Lizzie are obviously getting in their own while Rafael, Kaleb, and Landon get in one leaving Josie and Hope on their own. Both of them very happy that they are screaming internally. </p><p>They get on and sit next to each other with the panda on Josie's lap. The ride slowly takes them up. Neither of them say anything at first, being to caugh up in the beauty of seeing everything from where they are.</p><p>It's only till they are almost at the top when Hope decides to speak up. "So how's your day going?" </p><p>"Good. I love it. It's nice to get away from the world every once in a while." She says.</p><p>"Yeah. I agree." She pauses. "So um, why didn't you invite Jade today?" She asks and hates herself for it because she does not care or want to know. </p><p>Josie gives her a confused look as to why she brought the girl up. </p><p>"I mean I've seen you two hang out a lot these past few weeks. I kinda figured you two are becoming a thing or whatever." Hope explains.</p><p>"Oh no. No, never. I just figured she needed sone friends so I hang out with her so others will start talking to her as well. But I don't like Jade in that way. My heart kind of belongs to someone already." She says giving her a tight lip smile.</p><p>"Oh." Hope says. She then feels water sprinkles on her face. "Looks like it's about to start raining." She chuckles.</p><p>"Oh no. Panda is going to get drenched." Josie pouts. </p><p>Hope then feels bad for the panda so she takes her sweater off and puts it on the stuffed animal so it wouldn't get wet. </p><p>"But now you're going to get drenched." Josie says.</p><p>"You are so adorable." Hope says softly. She doesn't think the brunette heard but Josie sure as hell did. </p><p> At this point the rain started getting heavier and stronger. </p><p>Josie stares at her with so much love in her eyes as they get drenched. Their cart already at the very top of the ferris wheel. </p><p>When Hope turns to look at her and smiles, Josie can't hold herself back any long so she dives in and connects their lips together. </p><p>Hope takes a moment to register what was happening before she reciprocated the kiss just as eagerly. </p><p>Josie places her hand on Hope's neck as she kisses her. Hope places one on Josie's hip and the other on her bare thigh, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. </p><p>They break away for air but keep their foreheads connected. Hope smile at her brightly and Josie cant help but smile just as big. </p><p>They hear the worker from the bottom start to speak through a microphone.</p><p>
  <em>"Attention all riders. Due to the rain we will be closing early so we will start getting you off but it'll take some time to go around so please be patient and we are sorry for the mess." </em>
</p><p>Hope couldn't care any less since she is with the girl she loves and her dreams are coming true. </p><p>"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hope asks. </p><p>Josie blushes and smiles brightly. "Of course dummy." </p><p>Without another word, they both lean in and their lips meet once again. This time it's a slow, sweet and passionate kiss.</p><p>They then hear Lizzie from the cart below them. </p><p>"IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!"</p><p>Hope and Josie chuckle against each others lips, without breaking the kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#hosierainkiss!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>